Generation: Zero
by Version 1
Summary: THE ABSOLUTE FINAL BIO! Prototype Gene 003. Atomic Badguy updated with story and fighting style. Still alot of incomplete bios, but will be finished....sooner or later. Main characters: Adam & Retro
1. Countdown To Extinction

**PROLOGUE**

**Countdown to Extinction**

Evolution – the process in which living organisms gradually develop morphologically and physiologically in order to sustain life. Organisms pass their genetic code from one generation to the next as a means to preserve the species. However, over the course of time that genetic code changes, and the species is no longer what it once was, but rather, it is a new life form. That is the law in which all living beings are linked together.

In 1977, a new breakthrough in science emerges known as "Bio-atomic" engineering. The study of bio-atomic engineering theorized that living organisms could generate be genetically altered through the splitting of atoms within the host's body, in turn altering their DNA structure. It was a means quicken the process of evolution. It is considered a new landmark in the science community.

In the summer of 1979, "Project Eden" was born from the ideals of bio-atomic engineering, in hopes that one day the Earth would be restored. The multi-government-funded project allowed scientists to conduct their practices on simple life forms, such as bacteria and plants. Success came easily, and the scientists had seemingly created new species of plants. Project Eden continued along this steady path before a great tragedy would befall.

In 1982, the first human subject undergoes bio-atomic experimentation under the watchful eye of Project Eden. During the procedures however, the human became an unstable and dangerous life form. The site location was destroyed, and all of the head scientists were reported dead, along with the human subject. Because of this tragedy, the United Nations intervened and shut down Project Eden. From then on, bio-atomic study and experimentation was thereby outlawed by all nations. It would be nearly thirty years before bio-atomic studies would be brought up again.

The year 2007 went down in the history books for its greatest achievement, and its greatest catastrophe. It was a year that gave hope for a brighter future. However, it only marked the beginning of the Apocalypse. For years, the nations within the U.N. struggled to make peace with each other. In March of 2007, the U.N. forged the Universal Proclamation - a document that proposed that every nation be unified under a single government. Those who abided by its rule would experience an everlasting peace. Soon after, all the ambassadors of the U.N. came to an understanding, and signed the treaty that would truly bring all of the world's nations together.

At same time, the science community opted to revive the studies of Bio-atomic engineering arises, and their efforts led them to break the law. When experiments were conducted, they picked up where Project Eden left off by testing on common lab specimens. With the advancement in technology that took place over the years, the fruits of their labor were far greater than they had hoped for.

Though the Proclamation was a major step forward in the U.N.'s goal of bringing world peace, their were those who rejected the document, and saw it as nothing more than a form of control over Earth's populace. In October of 2007, a terrorist organization known as the Liberation Front released a new virus into the European population in retaliation to the new rule that the U.N. rule. Over the next 3 months, the virus claimed 27 million lives before it was contained. This short timeline would forever be known as the "European Genocide."

In Spring of 2008, the U.N. had grown fearful of the Liberation Front, so they called upon the greatest minds in the world to counter this threat. When the ideals of bio-atomic engineering were brought up, the U.N. was quick to veto the plan, knowing dangers of practicing it. But while they debated of the issue of bio-atomic study, the , the U.N.'s decision was swayed. Soon after, the U.N. conceded to the ideas of bio-atomic engineering, and forwarded the Genetic Enhancement and Nuclear Embodiment Project, otherwise know as the "GENE Project." This project would allow the scientists to conduct their research and practices on human subjects.

Soon after the U.N. gave their consent, civilians and soldiers alike became "guinea pigs" for the GENE Project. With a massive number of subjects at their disposal, the GENE Project could be conducted without running out of test subjects. But the risk and danger involved in the procedures was so great, it threatened the very life and well-being of every subjects they performed on. The majority of the subjects died from these procedures. The rest of them suffered permanent incapacitation, and were thereby disposed of.

After nearly two years of failed testing, research, and countless subjects, the GENE Project had finally spawned success. Through the inhumane and brutal procedures of the GENE Project, an American soldier of the U.N. had "evolved" into a superior being. Not long after, five other subjects came to follow after him. Because it was the GENE Project that had transformed these subjects, it was only fitting that their creators called them "Genes." Being the first of their kind, these subjects would bring about a new race of humans. They are known as the "Prototype Genes."

However, the Prototype Genes were imperfect, and flawed. Their incomplete genetic structures made them unstable life forms that posed a threat to both themselves and others around them. But despite their incomplete subjects, the scientists' success allowed them to advance their research and technology. Because the U.N. had provided the funding for the GENE Project, they held the most power over the Genes. But what little they actually knew, the scientists in charge of the Gene Project were playing for both sides of the ongoing war between the U.N. and the Liberation Front.

During the testing and experiments of the Prototype Genes, the U.N. learned of the scientists' greed, deception, and conspiring plot with the Liberation Front, and they were then deemed war criminals. From information attained by extreme means, they learned of the Prototype Genes' instability, and were considered to be far too dangerous. But knowing the significance of their scientific achievements, the Prototype Genes were also far too valuable to be disposed of. So as a means to preserve the Prototypes, the U.N. confined the Genes in cryogenic stasis, and scattered them to remote locations across the Earth. By keeping the Prototypes in cold sleep, the U.N. continued on with the GENE Project by harvesting their DNA to search for new and more efficient ways to produce Genes. But from what information the Liberation Front already attained from the GENE Project, they too would attempt to play god.

Anew, and more stable race of Genes were released into the public shortly after their conception. Because they maintained human appearances, they were able to blend within the human population. But over the years, the Gene population rose dramatically, and the military would soon use them. In the year 2023, the Humans witnessed the rise of the first Gene armies. Both the U.N. and Liberation Front controlled a vast numbers of Gene soldiers. In comparison with the Prototypes Genes, the Gene soldiers on the battlefield were considerably weaker, yet still efficient, effective and disposable, bringing new strategies into the phase of military warfare. Battles between these armies were considered to be the longest and bloodiest to ever be recorded, and the Earth itself became the battleground for these super soldiers.

After a decade of believing in the U.N., the public final came to the realization that world peace would never be a reality, and the Genes were the living proof. But it was already too late for the public to take action. With nowhere to run or hide, civilian casualties rose to the highest degree. No one was safe as long as the war raged on between the U.N. and Liberation Front.

In the late winter of 2031, it seemed that victory would go to the U.N., but the Liberation Front would not concede. They had one last strategic move - one that would permanently cripple the Earth. The Liberation Front possessed doomsday weapons known as the "Seven Seals." These seven doomsday weapons were placed in strategic weak points around the world. These weak points were the key to causing a global meltdown that would completely destroy the Earth.

On Christmas Eve of that year, the Seven Seals were activated. Six catastrophic explosions shook the earth, sending countless shockwaves that circled the world. That day, nearly half of the earth's human population had been wiped out, and both the U.N and Liberation Front were completely destroyed in the process. However, the seventh doomsday weapon never went off, sparing the earth from total annihilation. But this mercy didn't matter as new threats had risen from this horrific event..."The Fall of Man" had only just begun.

The explosions from the doomsday weapons had created the "Pillars" - massive volcanoes extending all the way to the earth's very core, erupting with eternal pillars of fire, and releasing a new form of harmful energy into the atmosphere. This energy is dubbed "chaos." Because of this energy, the earth's sky turned red with death and despair.

Though the Gene population suffered minimal losses to the Doomsday attack, their DNA structure was designed to cause an "evolution" under certain circumstances. With the Pillars' chaos energy covering the earth, Genes all around the world underwent radical transformations - adapting to their surrounding environment and taking on new forms. The Genes had become life forms far more powerful than any human could dream of becoming - They had become "Mutants." And the Pillars that brought about their existence produced a multiplicity of Mutant races.

With the threat of Mutants came the rise of the Human's hatred. Because of everything that had happened, the Humans would have blamed the U.N. and Liberation Front...But because both of the factions had already been destroyed, there was nobody left to blame but the very creations that led to these events. The remaining Genes were then hunted down and destroyed by the Humans who feared of what they might become.

When this was accomplished, the Humans then set their sights on the threat that now plagued their world - the Mutants. Because their technology was outdated and considered useless against the Mutant threat, the Humans turned to eastern philosophies. Gaining knowledge of ki, affinity, and spirit energy, they learned how to fight and protect themselves from the Mutants and Earth's unstable environments. However, their acquired knowledge and power would not hold out against the Mutants bio-atomic strength and power.

The Humans and Mutants fought trivial battles that soon escalated into fights for territory and blood. These battles began an all-out war between the Humans and Mutants. When the war started, it was no longer about possession or territory, but survival of the fittest. Both the Humans and Mutants were intent on bringing about the destruction of each other...Thus, began the War of Apocalypse - a war that would last nearly 200 years, going down as the longest, and most brutal war to ever plague the earth.

During the mid-22nd century, the Mutants utilize the energies of the Pillars and developed the first "chaos weapons." The weapons are used against the Humans to turn the tide of the war in their favor. For the next few decades, the Human race would suffer devastating casualties at the hands of the Mutants.

In the mark 23rd century, during what seemed to be the years nearing the end of the War of Apocalypse, the Human race was on the verge of defeat and extinction. In these dire times, a mysterious faction intervened to aid the Human race. This faction was known as the "Horde", and led by a man known only as the "Commander." Nobody knew who they were; all they knew was that they had the power to turn the tide for the Humans. This faction willingly offered them knowledge and technology. After much debate, Humans forsook the eastern philosophies they had used to fight and protect themselves, and were then supplied with new weapons, updated technology, and military aid that would insure their victory.

In 2203, the War of Apocalypse seemingly came to an end with the victory of the Humans. The Humans had brought extinction to countless races of Mutants, and those that still remained conceded. Four of the six Pillars were now under Human control and were utilized as energy sources. The humans began reconstruction of civilization in hopes of bringing back the world they once had.

Shortly after the War of Apocalypse, in 2204, the Horde declares rule over the Earth. Their forces are scattered across the Earth to enforce their system law and government over both Humans and Mutants alike. Considered to be a corrupt and unjust government, both Humans and Mutants rejected the law of Horde. The Horde was seemingly erased in after their leader, known only as the "Commander", is presumed dead after an uprising. The world is once again left without a government, and Humans and Mutants who were content to their hatred for each other continue to fight.

In spring of 2207, both Human and Mutant leaders came together to create the "Magistrate Council." The Magistrate Council is attended by Human and Mutant ambassadors, and enforcers known as "judges", who made sure that decisions and sentences were carried out by the respective parties. They attempt to settle their disputes between their races and nations through political and peaceful manners. However, their efforts for peace prove fruitless because of their inability to control the populations.

2210 - As a means to appease the bloodthirsty and vengeful populations, the Magistrate Council conducts the first Shinka Taikai, a tournament where Humans and Mutants alike do battle against one-another to crown the strongest fighter in the world. From then on, the Shinka Taikai would be held with the wake of every new decade. There have been five Shinka Taikais, and five champions.

The year is now 2258 - The Horde has reappeared, and the "Commander" is still alive. Their presence threatens the Council, and their ambitions run deep as they search for and reawaken the Prototype Genes. However, the Magistrate Council's problems escalate when a renegade former judge summons the world's greatest fighters to America where to compete in the **Dark Revelation** - a brutal tournament of death and bloodshed. The winner of this tournament will gain the ultimate prize…Whatever their heart desires.

In this red Earth, there is only love and hate. And every inhabitant will fight at any cost to survive in this world of chaos and despair. Those who are strong will determine the fate of the Earth…and those who are weak will face **extinction**. This is **Generation: Zero**.

* * *

In a world where there is no law...  
_"Hola le pendejo, you lost or somethin'! Well I suggest you get your peckerwood-ass out of here if you want to live!"  
"Eat shit you fucking wetback!"_

No prosperity...  
_"Why?...Why can't we coexist without fighting each other?"_

No hope...  
_"Humanity has strayed away from the light and into the darkness. If we continue down the path that we have chosen, we will surely perish."_

There is only love...  
_"Why do you have to go? Why does it have to be this this way!"  
"Because there's no other way do it."_

Hate...  
_"God gave you retched humans paradise, and you threw it away! Now all of you shall pay for your sins...IN BLOOD!"_

And those who are willing to fight for what they believe...  
_"Why do you fight! What the hell is it you're fighting for!"  
"...I fight to know the truth!"_

Even if it means **extinction**...  
_"In the end, all shall face the Final Judgment...for it is the will of God."_

**Adam...  
**_"I won't let you or anything to stand in the way of my past!"_

**Retro...  
**_"You're not gonna beat me,so why are you even trying?"_

**Serenity Lonestar...  
**_"I know that whatever the world has in store for me, I'll be ready."_

**Julio Domingez...  
**_"Eh mama sita! You want to play with my 'joystick?'"_

**Jordan...  
**_"You cain't mess with me! I'm the biggest playa in the game!"_

**White Hood...  
**_"Go to hell you stupid monkey!"_

**Diego Montero...  
**_"Is this the best you can do? Ha! You can't even make for good sport!"_

**Rosa Romero...  
**_"In this world, there is nothing deadlier than a kiss."_

**Scar...  
**_"Grrrrrr...I'll rip you apart with my bare hands!"_

**Blood Scream...  
**_"Tonight, it's going to be dinner for one - and you're the main course!"_

**Aitana...  
**_"You weak man. You no strong enough to satisfy me!"_

**Harusho Nagatawa...  
**_"We shall overcome the evil that taints your hearts!"_

**T-113...  
**_"Hasta la vista, baby."_

**Damien...  
**_"Hmhmhmhm...He writes the songs...He writes the songs..."_

**Fate...  
**_"You who would choose eternal damnation over salvation shall have your wish."  
_  
This is **Generation: Zero**.

**Love or Hate...**

**Let's ROCK!**


	2. Commander

**_"Commander"  
_?  
**Birth Date: Unknown (unable to calculate age)  
Race: "?"  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: "?"  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: "?"  
Build: "?"  
Hobbies: "?"  
Important Things: "?"  
Likes: "?"  
Dislikes: "?"

**Appearance  
?**

**STORY  
**There is very little information regarding to the history of the "Commander." The earliest records of his existance date back only a couple years before the conclusion of the War of Apocalpse. Considered a savior to the human race, the "Commander" along with the Horde set out to order into their post-apocalyptic world by forcing a system of law upon the populaces. The Human and Mutant races rebelled and against the Horde and it's rule,and supposedly killed the"Commander" in an uprising. However, those claims have been put to rest now the the "Commander" has reappeared. Though his true intentions are unknown, what is known is that he's searching for thePrototype Genes, and his presencepresents a great threat tothe Magistrate Council.

**

* * *

**

**Guilty Gear Story  
**After the two Prototype Genes 001(Adam) and 003(Retro) disappeared into the dimensional portals, the "Commander" dispatches the Horde into the Guilty Gear world. However, the "Commander" is forced to unleash one of his newly aquired weapons in order to track down the Blue Inferno and the Red Storm...Prototype Genes 002.


	3. Blue Inferno

**_001: Blue Inferno  
_****Adam  
**Birth Date: Unknown (age estimated to be in mid 20s')  
Race: Gene / American  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 238 lbs. (310 lbs. with gloves)  
Build: Primal/Average  
Hobbies: performing odd jobs  
Important Things: memories  
Likes: rock music, "happy endings"  
Dislikes: pop music, hypocrites

**Appearance**  
Adam takes on a primal human appearance, having EXTREMELY LARGE hands and forearms. He is a well-built man with brown slick back hair, and a well-trimmed goatee. He wears an oversized black and blue shirt with various bolts sticking out, matching pants, red belt, large red mechanical gloves, and black/red shoes. He wears his shirt open to reveal the vicious scar of the Prototype Genes in the center of his chest.

**STORY  
**Adam is known to be one of the original Prototype Genes created during the early 21st century, and also one of the last Genes in existence. Because he was preserved in cryogenic stasis for over two centuries, he's lost all memory of his past and who he once was. Having recently been awakened, Adam now finds himself in the 23rd century - a chaotic world on the verge of self-destruction. With no knowledge of what apocalyptic reality he woke up in, he wonders aimless in search of what he's lost. Because of the Earth's unstable environments and violent populaces, Adam is driven to fight at any cost. But he will search the ends of the Earth and won't allow anyone or anything to stop him from getting back his memory…even if it kills him.

**Fighting Style  
**Adam's fighting style consists of mixture martial arts, grappling, and brute force. His incredible strength and agility allow him to utilize his own body as a weapon. The mechanical gloves he wears are believed to be indestructible, and suppress his uncontrollable bio-atomic strength and power. His bio-atomic power allows him to absorb heat energy and channel it in the form of searing blue fire. His blue flames are considered to be the hottest and most destructive of all known forms of heat energy. Though he's an extremely resilient and formidable opponent, he's highly prone to heart failure.

**Special Moves  
Soul Fire** - Shoots a fire wave from his hand. (surface/midair)  
**Vulcan Breaker **- A fiery dash punch. (surface/midair)  
**Wild Eruption **- A fiery spinning uppercut. / Dashes in ablaze across the ground and follows up with a fiery spinning uppercut.  
**Blazing Halberd** - A fiery spinning axe kick. (surface/midair)

**Overdrives  
Gene Transformation** - Adam reaches the prime of his bio-atomic being. This metamorphosis causes his body to increase in size and the skin on his arms to harden into volcanic armor. As a result, Adam's attack, defense, speed and special moves gain a substantial boost in power. (He is 6 foot 2, 316 pounds while in this form. 388 pounds including the gloves.)  
**--Fire Storm** - Adam creates a tornado of fire that surrounds his body as he goes on the attack. Adam must be transformed in order to perform this overdrive.

**Extinction  
****--Nova Crash** - Adam's most powerful attack. Adam envelopes himself in a sphere of pure fire energy, and becomes a fireball capable of destroying anything in his path. To perform this attack, he must be in his transformed state. Once this attack is performed, Adam will revert back to his primal form.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**During his brutal battle against the Angel of Death, Fate, Adam was hurled into the fiery abyss of a Pillar, while Final Judgmentwas cast upon him. During the same moment in an alternate universe, Axl Low had once again fallen into a time warp. However, during Axl's time jump, and Fate's Final Jedgement, a hole between the two dimensions was torn open. Adam descended into the Guilty Gear universe unconscious and fatally wounded. Not too long after the portal was opened, the Blue Inferno was picked up by the confused Jellfish Pirates, who had lost one of they're most valuable members, May. With Adam now being held captive on their ship, the Jellyfish Pirates expect some answers. 


	4. Serenity Lonestar

_**Naïve Dreamer  
**_**Serenity Lonestar  
**Birth Date: June 5, 2236  
Race: Human / American  
Blood Type: B  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 113 lbs.  
Build: Slender  
Hobbies: playing baseball, pit fighting  
Important Things: her father  
Likes: cute boys, rugged men  
Dislikes: jerks, assholes, losers

**Appearance**  
Serenity Lonestar is a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with a slender build and long curly blond hair. She wears a backwards red baseball cap, a denim jacket with sleeves rolled up, a white undershirt, black fingerless gloves, denim shorts torn off to the top of her thighs, and red tennis shoes.

**STORY  
**Serenity Lonestar is the offspring of the once great combatant and warrior, Jack Lonestar. Over the years, Serenity gained her father's knowledge of fighting and combat, and now takes care of her retired battle weary drunkard of a father. Because of her father's lack of job experience, Serenity has is forced to work hard for the both of them to survive in this apocalyptic era. Recently while running an errand for her father, she found a strange man lying half-dead in a desert wasteland. Being the good Samaritan she was, Serenity brought the strange man home and nursed him back to health, which didn't go well with Jack. Serenity later learned that this man was a Gene known as the Blue Inferno. After learning of his endeavors and watching him leave to continue his quest, the intrigued Serenity now leaves her father and home to follow the Blue Inferno, and aid him in whatever way she can.

**Fighting Style  
**Serenity's fighting style consists of basic martial arts she was taught from her father, mixed with her love of America's favorite pastime, baseball. This unorthodox fighting combination produces unorthodox techniques with her ki energy. What she lack's in endurance, she makes up for in agility and defensive tactics. Serenity's weapon of choice is an oversized titanium club reinforced with bolts sticking out of it, a weapon that strongly resembles a baseball bat. Though she is slender in build, she is well capable of wielding her weapon with ease and precision. She is strongly reliant on her weapon both offensively and defensively, making her weapon an important and vital part of her battle strategy.

**Special Moves  
****Atomic Heater - **creates an explosive floating fireball the size of a baseball that she can hit in any direction she chooses with her weapon.  
**Mortar Crush - **bashes the ground with her weapon to create a short-range geyser of energy.  
**Mortar Shell -** bashes the ground with her weapon, causing a fireworks projectile to shoot up into the air and explode.  
**Mortar Crash -** bashes the ground with her weapon, causing a fireworks projectile to shoot up into the air and crash into the ground.  
**Star-Spangled Slammer **- spins around in a spiral of sparkles while swinging her weapon like a baseball bat, bashing her opponent high up into the air or far in the distance.  
**Star Cleat- **a sparkly dashing slide kick.

**Overdrives  
****Atomic Star - **Serenity's most powerful attack. Shecreates a floating fireball the size of a fireball capable of creating a massive explosion on impact. Using her weapon, she can hit the Atomic Star in any direction of her choice.  
**Mortar Shower -** Serenity powers up, then bashes the ground with her weapon causes multiple fireworks to shoot up into the air and explode beautifully.

**Extinction  
Going…Going…Gone! -**Serenity swings her weapon with so much force that anything caught on the receiving end gets knocked out of this world, literally.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**When Serenity heard that the Blue Inferno had been killed by Fate, she mourned his death. However, she later learned that a portal between the Generation and Guilty Gear universes had been torn openafter meeting a strange man named Axl Low. Seeing this as a light of hope, Senerity jumped through one of the dimensional opening and into the alternate universe in order to find the man who she believes to be her true love. 


	5. Julio Domingez

_**Dialbo Leader  
**_**Julio Domingez  
**Birth Date: July 14, 2221  
Race: Human / Mexican  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 198 lbs.  
Build: Solid  
Hobbies: billiards, terrorizing locals  
Important Things: "familia"  
Likes: tequila, hot mamasitas  
Dislikes: white supremacists, authority figures

**Appearance  
**Julio is a man in his late thirties, with long black hair tied back into a pony tail, and a bushy mustache. He wears a black skull bandana, open black leather vest with skull on the back, blue jeans with leather chaps, and black leather cowboy boots. His arms are covered in tattoos.

**STORY  
**Julio Domingez is a man who's life and family has been constantly surrounded by conflict. Before the conclusion of the War Of Apocalypse, the Domingez bloodline almost completely lost. When Julio was a young child, he watched his only family get slaughtered right in front of his eyes by white supremacists, and grew up as the only living member of his family. However, when he was taken in by a cult biker gang known as "Los Dialbos", he grew up under the influence of anarchy and violence. Years later, Julio overthrew and killed his leader to become the new leader of the Diablos. With Los Diablos under his command, he terrorizes the populace of northern Mexico and the southern U.S. with his ever-growing power in order to take control. However, Julio's plans for total control of these territories has led the Diablos to war with his mortal enemies…the KKK.

**Fighting Style  
**Julio's fighting style consists of street fighting and wrestling combined with the use of balls and chains. Julio is strong, resilient, and well-immersed in the combat uses of fire and lighting energy. His ball and chains serve as his main offence during battle, giving him a long range advantage against his opponents. They also serve as extensions for him to use his fire and lighting ki techniques. However, his chains provide him very little defense, forcing him to rely heavily on his hand-to-hand combat skills to act defensively.

**Special Moves  
****Encadene la Captura (Chain Capture) - **hurls his chains at opponents in order to capture them.  
**--Encadene Carrete (Chain Reel) - **during Encadene la Captura, he reels in his chained up opponent  
**--Resumen de Diablo (Diablo Rundown) - **during Encadene la Captura, he rushes towards his opponent and delivers a devastating clothesline.  
**--Columpio Grande (Big Swing) - **during Encadene la Captura, he swings his opponent around and throws them.  
**--Sacuda el Tratamiento (Shock Treatment) - **during Encadene la Captura, he sends an electrical current though his chains.  
**--Quemador de Jalapeno (Jalapeno Burner) - **during Encadene la Captura, he sends an expositive fire wave through his chains.  
**Mexicano Estira Arruinador (Mexican Stretch Buster) - **leaps at his airborne opponent, catches them, and executes a Mexican Stretch Buster.  
**Arquée el Tiro (Arch Throw) - **while in midair, he throws his chains down at his ground surfaced opponent, then throws them upon landing.

**Overdrives  
****--Bombardero de Relámpago (Lightning Bomber) - **during Encadene la Captura, Julio sends both an electrical current and fire wave through his chains, causing a massive explosion of fire and lighting energy upon coming in contact with his opponent.  
**Fiesta Mexicana de Golpe (Mexican Slam Fest) - **Julio captures his opponent with his chains and reels them in to execute a vertical suplex, a belly-to-back suplex, then finishes it off with a glorified version of the Mexicano Estira Arruinador.

**Extinction  
****El Diablo - **Julio's most powerful attack. Julio captures his opponent in his chain. With Julio's chains wrapped around his opponent, the illusion of El Diablo appears with his arms wraps around his opponent. El Diablo completely incinerates his prey, causing the chains wrapped around them to melt away.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story**  
When the dimensional portals started opening up between the two separate universes of Generation and Guilty Gear, Julio Domingez was unfortunate enough to get caught in one during one of the most vital periods where Los Diablos needed him the most. Julio now finds himself inthe technologically advanced world known as Zepp where he is being held as a prisoner for questioning. Every second that Julio spends in the Guilty Gear universe, Los Diablos remains unguided and leaderless against the KKK. 


	6. Jordan

_**Teenage Hustler  
**_**Jordan  
**Birth Date: March 27, 2245  
Race: Human / American  
Blood Type: AB  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
Build: Lean  
Hobbies: playing basketball, hustling for money  
Important Things: heritage  
Likes: competition  
Dislikes: haters, sore losers

**Appearance  
**Jordan is a young black male in his early teens with a shaved bald head. He wears a red due rag, a white wife beater tank top, saggy black sweat shorts, red metal gloves, and white basketball shoes with red trim.

**STORY  
**Jordan's heritage dates back all the way back to a famous late 20th century basketball player. It also explains his love and expertise of the sport known as basketball. However, over the course of the War of Apocalypse, the Jordan bloodlinewas nearlydied off andalmost faced complete extinction. Having no family and long forgotten his first name, Jordan has been a misbehaved orphan all his life. Because of his poor behavior, many parental figures kicked him to the curb. Now a young teenager, the unguided Jordan feels that he's better off living on his own in this apocalyptic era. Living and a hustler and one of the youngest underground fighters, Jordan obliviously lives his life on the edge.

**Fighting Style  
**There's no secret to how Jordan fights. He fights using his basketball skills and minor street fighting. He wields a basketball that has been reinforced with metal coating and spikes for maximum offensive capabilities. To protect himself from his own weapon, he wears metal gloves. Jordan is extremely agile and quick with both his feet and wits. Those who aren't familiar with basketball will easily be thrown off by his fighting style. He uses ki energy to increase the effects of his techniques. But his lack of defensive combat skills and endurance makes him easy to bring down.

**Special Moves  
****Street Ball - **throws his charged up basketball that bounces back. / throws his charged up basketball while in mid-air.  
**Hot Shot - **shoots his flame engulfed basketball like a basketball player.  
**Double Dripple - **executes a series of illegal basketball maneuvers while attacking his opponent.  
**Air Jordan - **leaps into the air in a dunking position, catching his airborne opponent and slamming them hard on the ground.  
**Check** - Jordan passes the ball to his opponent, causing them to be confused in the midst of battle.  
**Technical Foul - **ashoulder rush that knocks opponent down, followed up by a somersaultheel drop.

**Overdrives  
****Globetrotter Fireball - **Jordan flips in the air engulfing himself in a solid fireball that bounces around.

**Extinction  
****Space Jam - **Jordan's most powerful attack. A basketball goal rises up from the ground, smacking Jordan's opponent and magically turning them into a basketball. The background turns into outer space as Jordan then leaps into the air in the classic Air Jordan pose and shatters the goal when he dunks his basketball/opponent through the hoop.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story**  
After the commotion of created by the dimensional portals opening, Jordan came across an injured Asian girl dressed up like a pirate.He took the girl to a safe house so her wounds could be treated. After May recovered, she tried to make sense of what was going on, but knew nothing about the world she was in. Jordan saw this as an opertunity to play hero/hit on her, and guide her back to her world. 


	7. White Hood

_**Archaic Klansman  
**_**White Hood  
**Birth Date: October 3, 2224  
Race: Human / American  
Blood Type: A  
Hair Color: Unknown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 215 lbs.  
Build: Chubby  
Hobbies: terrorizing locals, burning crucifixes in front yards  
Important Things: "white power"  
Likes: unknown  
Dislikes: niggers, fags, Jews, hippies, wetbacks, rice eaters, muties, and any other "inferior" race

**Appearance  
**White Hood is a fairly chubby, but well-built, hairy Caucasian man. Though nobody knows what his face looks like, he wears a white KKK hood, dark blue jeans, and a pair of tan boots. He has various tattoos on his body.

**STORY  
**Throughout the history of the southern regions of the United States, white supremacists have fought to purge their world of colored races. But no white supremacist is regarded with more fear than the mysterious Klansman known as White Hood. Throughout his entire life, White Hood has only know racism. When he became an official member of the KKK, White Hood quickly climbed to the top ranks of the KKK. After the death of the his leader, White Hood assumed power as the new leader of the KKK, and became quite possibly the most feared Human alive. When it comes to the art of killing, there's no man alive that's as aggressive or as ruthless as White Hood. White Hood and the KKK set out to completely conquer the southern U.S. territories. However, the KKK wars with an equally powerful cult that threatens to hinder their conquest…Los Diablos.

**Fighting Style  
**White Hood fights with complete brute force and sheer brutality as he wields dual chainsaws. White Hood can throw his weight around in order to achieve certain heights of speed and agility. His chainsaws act as both his main offense and defense in combat, and he can use his limited ki energy through his weapons. Over the years of fighting with chainsaws, White Hood has managed to develop techniques that are unorthodox, yet effective. He's considered to be extremely intimidating, even for a human, and will use this advantage to slaughter anyone and anything that challenges him.

**Special Moves  
****Slaughterang - **hurls his chainsaw like a boomerang. / hurls his chainsaw like a boomerang while in mid-air.  
**Graceful Slaughter** - spins forward towards his opponentwith his roaring chainsaws.  
**Chainsaw Juggle - **juggles chainsaws in the air.  
**Mad Rush - **rushes across the ground with chainsaws pointing forward, then throw his opponent with his chainsaws.  
**Big Ripple - **leaps into the air and crashes into the ground doing a belly flop.

**Overdrives  
****Texas Chainsaw Massacre - **with his chainsaws roaring, White Hood goes into a psychotic rampage as he rushes towards his opponent and swings his chainsaws like a madman.

**Extinction  
****White Power Crucifix - **White Hood's most powerful attack. A crucifix with nail spikes sticking out of it rises from the ground, impaling the opponent's hands and feet, preparing them to be crucified. White Hood then pours gasoline all over them, lights a match, and sets them ablaze, causing the opponent to burn to death.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story**  
After the dimension portals between the Guilty Gear and Generation universes opened up, White Hood learned that his mortal enemy Julio Domingez had been taken into the other world. However, he also thatmany "colorful" characters from the other world have been running rampant in the Generation world, and around KKK territory. With these strangers doing as they please, White Hood is sworn to hunt them down and show teach them a life-costly lesson of what happens when you cross the KKK. 


	8. Diego Montero

_**Noble Spaniard  
**_**Diego Montero  
**Birth Date: November 19, 2230  
Race: Human / Spanish  
Blood Type: B  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 156 lbs.  
Build: Average  
Hobbies: collecting antiques, gambling  
Important Things: one's honor and dignity  
Likes: the finer things in life  
Dislikes: brutes, savages, people with no manners

**Appearance  
**Diego is man in his late twenties with dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He dresses himself to look like a colonial aristocrat. He wears a white button shirt covered by a burgundy vest with ruffles, tan skin-tight short leg dress pants with white stockings covering his legs up, and old-fashioned loafers.

**STORY  
**Over the course of time and history, there has always been a populace of humans that were defined for there class, wealth, and power. However, during the War of Apocalypse, none of these mattered. Diego Montero is one of very few classical nobleman left in the world. Diego joined the Horde as a loyal minion to the "Commander" in order to revive the old ways of the wealthy and chivalrous. Diego commands the "lower" fleets of the Horde, but has met every mission with only success. Learning that the newcomer and Prototype Gene, Retro, has surpasses him in rank, an enraged and jealous Diego volunteers for the "Commander's" next mission in hopes that he will gain the glory and promotion he deserves. He embarks on the mission to capture Prototype Gene 001, the Blue Inferno.

**Fighting Style  
**Diego is a cunning tactician and master swordsman who wields twin sabers. He's quick-witted, agile, and well-immersed in focusing and releasing his ki energy through the use of his swords. He loves to toy and play mind games with weaker opponents. It isn't in his Diego's nature to shows all of his moves and tricks, but when faced with a strong opponent and serious challenge, he will do whatever it takes to win, even if it means fighting dirty. His arrogant attitude and pride are his greatest weakness.

**Special Moves  
****Rayo de Hoja (Blade Beam) - **swings his charged up swords across, firing an energy beam. / while in mid-air, swings his charged up swords across, firing an energy beam.  
**Cruz Corta (Cross Sever) - **rushes forward swinging his swords across in a severing motion. / while in mid-air, dives forward swinging his swords across in a severing motion.  
**Tijeras Crecientes (Rising Scissors) - **leaps into the air swinging his swords across in a severing motion.  
**Lleve Tajo (Drift Slash) - **slides across the ground and slashes at opponent's lower body.

**Overdrives  
****SableGemela Ondea (Twin Blade Waves) - **Diego's most powerful attack. Diego powers up his swords, then slashes his swords against the ground, firing two consecutive energy waves.  
**Dobléguese** **(Bow Down) **- While his opponent tries to attack him, Diego delivers a series of attacks, then inmpales his opponent with his sword, causing them to fall to their knees and bow down in humiliation. Diego then kicks his opponent over onto the ground, and pulls his sword out of their abdomen, causing blood to gush out.

**Extinction  
****Duelo Caballeroso (Chivalrous Duel) - **An eerie fog covers the battlefield as Diego and his opponent distance themselves a duel. Diego rushes at his opponent, swinging his sabers as he passes by them. After a second of shock, blood spills from the opponent's wounds and he falls to the ground dead.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story**  
After failing to capture the Blue Inferno, Diego returned to HQ and was met with disappointment and shame from the "Commander." Like a loyal hound to a master that doesn't want him, Diego clings to the Horde in hopes that he can somehow get back into his good graces of the "Commander." Learning that Retro and Adam have both disappeared into dimensional portals that have appeared, Diego jumps for the oppertunity and enters the Guilty Gear world so that he may regain his honor among the Horde. 


	9. Rosa Juliano

_**Vengeful Widow  
**_**Rosa Juliano  
**Birth Date: December 7, 2231  
Race: Human / Italian  
Blood Type: A  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
Build: Slender  
Hobbies: assassin for hire  
Important Things: avenging her loved ones deaths  
Likes: young innocent children  
Dislikes: boorish men

**Appearance  
**Rosa is a beautiful woman in her late twenties with a slender build, and very long red hair tied into a pony tail. She wears a skin-tight green leather sleeveless choker top and pants, with black gloves and high heel boots. From her pony tail hangs an extremely large double edged blade.

**STORY  
**Born as Rosa Romero, all her life she has been surrounded by tragedy and death. At a very young age, her village was burned to the ground and it's populace, including her parents, were slaughtered by a single Mutant. From her vague memory of that fateful night, she remembers the Mutant appeared as an _Angel of Death._ From then on she was an orphan who was taken in by any family that would accept her. When Rosa grew up, she fell in love with an assassin named Antonio Juliano. From him, Rosa learned the arts and techniques of an assassin, and later married him, feeling that nothing could happen to her as long as he was around. However, her husband was brutally murdered in front of her eyes by the very same mutant that haunted her nightmares from before…the _Angel of Death._ With nothing left to lose, Rosa now sets to take revenge on the Mutant who destroyed her life, and the only things she ever cared about.

**Fighting Style  
**Rosa was taught by her husband the European arts of assassination. She wields a large dagger-like blade fashioned as an archaic Greek weapon, and a large double-edged blade hanging from her ponytail also fashioned in the same manner. She knows eastern martial arts such as ninjitsu and judo that have been westernized and recompiled to European standards. Her speed is almost considered to be god-like, and her precision in the profession is as close to perfection as anyone can get. Her ki energy is vital for the use of her more advanced fighting techniques. Her lack of resilience remains her only weakness in the midst of combat.

**Special Moves  
****Fascino Di Vedova (Widow's Charm) - **blows a poisonous kiss that stuns her opponent when  
**Macellaio Spirale (Spiral Butcher) - **flips into the air, swinging the large blade attached to her pony tail and cleaving the ground and anything else in her path when she lands.  
**Fretta Di Assassino (Assassin Rush) -** bursts forward with blinding speed.  
**--Incontro Fatale (Fatal Encounter) - **while dashing forward, she fatally slashes her opponent with her blade back-ended.  
**--Lato Fatale Cieco (Fatal Blindside) -** she dashes behind her opponent and fatally slashes them from behind with her blade back-ended.  
**Assassino Elusivo (Subtle Assassin) - **she leaps into mid-air as she disappears, then land on her opponent's shoulders and viciouslyslits their throat.

**Overdrives  
****La Morte Dall'alto (Death From Above) - **Rosa throws three small blades up into the air that transform into large extremely large saw tooth blades when they descend to the ground.  
**Spirale Di Morte (Spiral Of Death) - **Rosa performs the Macellaio Spirale, and upon success, the opponent will elevate off the ground as their body gets ravaged by consecutive ki slashes that spiral around them in a sphere.

**Extinction  
****Amare Da Oltre (Love From Beyond) - **Rosa's most powerful technique. The soul of her dead husband appears to comfort her, and guide her blade and spirit to victory. In turn, the next special attack or overdrive used will instantly kill her opponent.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**After a fatal run in with the Angel of Death, Rosa was left for dead. However, locals from the city of Paris took her in and treated her wounds.After regaining consciousness, Rosa learns of the dimensional portals that have opened up to the Guilty Gear universe, where the Angel of Death goes to pursue his next victim. Though still injured, Rosa Juliano intends to avenge her parents' and husband's deaths as she crosses over into the world of Guilty Gear. 


	10. Scar

_**Mutant Pit Bull  
**_**Scar  
**Birth Date: May 2, 2205  
Race: Werehound / Canadian  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: White/Black  
Eye Color: Black  
Height: 6'6"  
Weight: 298 lbs.  
Build: Canine/Muscular  
Hobbies: underground pit fighting  
Important Things: being the best  
Likes: squeaky chew toys, bones  
Dislikes: humans, felines, blades and other sharp objects

**Appearance  
**As a Werehound, Scar takes on the appearance of a mutant dog. He's a mixed pit bull breed with white fur and black spots. He has a muscular build,and wears a spiked collar, and skin tight blue jeans torn off at the thigh. As his name points out, the Mutant Pit Bull has many battle scars, with his trademark scar being the one where his left eye used to be.

**STORY  
**In the early 21st century, the GENE Project gave birth to a new breed of humans. However, before the GENE Project ever took place, bio-atomic engineering was first tested on animals, and canines were commonly used as test subjects. When the Seven Seals doomsday weapons were activated, the chaotic energies from the Pillars mutated the genetically altered canines into the mutant species now known as the Werehounds. During the War of Apocalypse, the Werehounds were one of the first mutant species to surrender from the Humans newly acquired technological power. The Werehounds now rule the underground fighting circuit, with Scar as their champion. Scar has been fighting in the underground pit fights for over 30 years, and has proven himself against Humans and Mutants alike. He'll take on any comer that challenges his strength and prove that he's the strongest fighter in the world.

**Fighting Style  
**Scar is raw power and animalistic fury. Brute force and heavy grappling are his main offense. He knows basic martial arts, but lacks the discipline to use what he knows effectively. He's physically one of the most dominating mutants of his species, able to crush nearly anything that gets in between his jaws. Though his chaos powers are very limited, he makes good use of them through some of his techniques. Scar's animalistic instincts are both his greatest strength, and greatest weakness. And because fights bare-handed, he goes into battles at a disadvantage against foes who wield weapons.

**Special Moves  
****Sick Em' - **a charged dashing shoulder hook.  
**Shake - **grabs his opponent by the hand or arm, then slams them against the ground back and forth.  
**Fetch - **he leaps into the air, catching his opponent within his jaws, then viciously rips and tears away at them before slamming them against the ground with his mouth.  
**Roll Over - **grabs his opponent and rolls around on the ground with them in his grasp, then leaps up into the air and slams them against the ground.  
**Sit -** grabs his opponent and leaps high up in the air with them, performing a sitdown power bomb when they hit the ground.  
**Bad Dog - **Scar kicks clunks of dirt at his opponent, causing them to be blinded if successful.  
**Squeaky Chew Toy -** a squeaky chew toy flies from out of nowhere to hit his opponent, increasing the effect of his next special attack.

**Overdrives  
****Play Dead - **Scar lies on the ground playing dead to lure his opponent in. When his opponent takes the bait, Scar bites onto their leg and slams them against the ground several times before throwing them up into the air, and driving them into the ground with a sitdown power bomb.  
**Dog Breath - **Scar gets on all fours in a powerful stance as he charges up and gathers chaos power. He then shoots a powerful energy blast from his mouth.

**Extinction  
****Euthanasia - **Scar's most powerful attack. He pulls down his pants and lets out an extremely toxic fart that can instantly kill any opponent that breaths it in.

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**After his humiliating defeat against Jordan, Scar learn of the dimensional portals that have opened up to the Guily Gear universe. Characters from the world of Guilty Gear have entered into the world of Generation, and some have even stumbled upon the underground fighting circuit. Scar now jumps at the chance to fight these newcomers from another world to regain his title as the best fighter there is. 


	11. Blood Scream

_**Deranged Cannibal  
**_**Blood Scream  
**Birth Date:  
Race: Human / British  
Blood Type: O  
Hair Color: Grey  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 140 lbs.  
Build: Thin  
Hobbies:  
Important Things:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:

**Appearance**

**STORY**

**Fighting Style**

**Special Moves  
****Bloody Ripper  
****Bloody Flip  
****Bloody Roll  
****Bloody Cannonball  
Bloody Dive****  
****Bloody Illusion**

**Overdrives  
****Bloody Slaughter  
****The Red**

**Extinction  
****Bloody Gluttony**


	12. Harusheo Nagatawa

_**Divine Warrior Monk  
**_**Harusheo Nagatawa  
**Birth Date:  
Race: Human / Japanese  
Blood Type: AB  
Hair Color: Grey  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Build: Lean  
Hobbies:  
Important Things:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:

**Special Moves  
****Insekiken (Affinity Sphere) -  
****Fungeki Jetin (Fury Spin) -  
****Ryokuhan (Power Seal) -**

**Overdrives  
****Raiden Doragon (Dragon Of Thunder & Lighting) -**

**Extinction  
****Meibatsu (Divine Punishment) -**


	13. T113

_**Perfect War Machine  
**_**T-113  
**Birth Date: Unknown  
Race: Cyborg  
Blood Type: Oil  
Hair Color: None  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 6'8"  
Weight: 585 lbs.  
Build: Humanoid Machine/Muscular  
Hobbies: None  
Important Things: None  
Likes: None  
Dislikes: None

**Special Moves  
****Seeker Missile**

**Overdrives  
Positron Cannon**

**Extinction  
Self-Termination**


	14. Damien

_**Unholy Antichrist  
**_**Damien  
**Birth Date: June 6, 2006  
Race: Necroid / Welsh  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 136 lbs.  
Build: Corpse/Thin  
Hobbies:  
Important Things:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:

**STORY  
**Damien is the oldest living/undead Mutant to date. His birth date holds a great significance, for being the very trademark that has earned him the title of becoming the Antichrist. Though he was born a human, he had his genetic structure altered by black-market scientists so that his DNA would resemble that of a Gene's. With this change, he felt that he could truly carry out his "father's" satanic will. However, when The Fall of Man came, Damien was drastically affected by the power of the Pillars. As he continued to age, his body decayed as his demonic powers grew.

**Special Moves  
****Sound Bite - **stings his demonic guitar, causing it to shoot a powerful sound wave.  
**Devil Speakers - **a large demonic speaker system rises from the ground as blasts  
destructive sound waves powerful enough to blow away his opponent when he plays his demonic guitar.  
**Hell's Grasp - **a large demonic hand grabs the opponent from the ground, leaving them immobilized.  
**Mosh Pit - **whileplaying his demonic guitar, Damien creates a portal under his opponent for them to fall through, then another portal is created in mid air to drop them back on the ground.  
**Death Metal Shredder - **transforms his legs into spinning blades and can tear apart anything he flies at.  
**Soul Devourer - **creates a large demonic skull under his control.  
**--Necro Feed - **the Soul Devourer flies forward biting and ripping away at it's target.  
**--Self Destruct - **the Soul Devourer blows up.

**Overdrives  
****Melody Of The Lucifer -**

**Extinction**


	15. Fate

_**Angel of Death  
**_**Fate  
**Birth Date:  
Race: Angelus / Israeli  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: White  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 279 lbs.  
Build: Angel/Solid  
Hobbies: deep prayer and meditation  
Important Things: God's will  
Likes: nothing  
Dislikes: humans, sinners, homosexuals

**Special Moves  
****Wall of Jericho - **summons a wall of earth to rise from the ground, then crash down in front of him.

**Overdrives  
****Plague of Fire - **

**Extinction  
****Final Judgment - **Fate's most powerful attack. The ritualistic tattoos on Fate's body begin to glow as celestial circles with ritualistic symbols in them surround his opponent. A pillar of blinding light then completely incinerates his opponent, and removes their soul from this plain of existence.


	16. Guilty Gear: Atomic Badguy

_**Supreme Warrior  
**_**Atomic Badguy  
**Birth Date: None  
Race: Half-Gear, Half-Gene/ American  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: White  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 234 lbs. (286 lbs. with gloves)  
Build: Primal/Average  
Hobbies: kicking ass  
Important Things: looking good and showing off  
Likes: rock music  
Dislikes: pop music

**Appearance  
**You'll find out...

**STORY  
**Unable to defeat the reincarnation of Justice, Nemesis, Sol Badguy is forced to team up with the Gene from the Generation world, Adam. With the acquisition of magical earrings that seemingly came from a completely alternate universe different from Guilty Gear and Generation (cough, Dragon Ball, cough), the two warriors both put the earrings on, which fused them together intoa single but more powerful warrior, Atomic Badguy.

**Fighting Style  
**The combined half-Gear, half-Gene warrior Atomic Badguy possesses the powers and abilities of both Sol Badguy and Adam. And with with the fusion, the Fire Seal(Fuuenken) transformed into the Inferno Seal(Fuuferuken). Atomic Badguy posseses super strength, and polished combat skills to go with it. The white flames of Atomic Badguy are hot enough to incinerate even the most resistant metals.

**Special Moves  
Soul Flame  
Vulcan Bringer  
Volcanic Eruption  
Grand Eruption**  
**Blazing Revolver  
Riot Scorch**

**Overdrives  
****Alpha Transformation**  
**--Tyrant Storm **

Destroyer/Extiction  
**--Nova Death**


	17. Guilty Gear: Nemesis

_**Personification of Justice  
**_**Nemesis (Justice Reborn)  
**Birth Date: September 2, 2073 (originally)  
Race:Half-Gear, Half-Gene/ Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: White  
Eye Color: Yellow  
Height: 7'8"  
Weight: 538 lbs.  
Build: Tall/Primal/Armored  
Hobbies: none  
Important Things: revenge against the human race and Sol Badguy  
Likes: nothing  
Dislikes: humans

**Appearance  
**Red version of Justice with white hair. (Refer to Guilty Gear XX to see.)

**STORY  
**After Justice was destroyed by Sol Badguy in the first Sacred Knights tournament, "That Man" retrieved the remains of her body for study and research. Years passed while he studied for a way to create an even more powerful Gear to lead his cause. Now years later, and shorlty after the events of Guilty Gear XX, multiple tears within the Guilty Gear dimension have opened up to the post-apocalyptic world of Generation. During the commotion of the first portals opening, "That Man" came across a strange yet seemingly powerful being from the other world, a Gene...and that Gene was the Red Storm, Retro. "That Man" took the injured warrior to his lab as a specimen for his research. Soon after, "That Man" took the Gene DNA of Retro, and implanted it within the body of the Commader Gear, Justice, and reconstructed the Gear anew...Thus was born Nemesis. Nemesis, now even more powerful than her previous carnation, seeks revenge against the Prototype Gear that destroyed her...Sol Badguy.

**Fighting Style  
**Nemesis, formerly known as Justice, now possesses poth the magical prowess of a Gear, and the bio-atomic powers of a Gene. Her physical strength has increased 3-fold since her previous carnation. She can absorb electical and kinetic energy, and release of in the form of red lightning, a trait that she gained from the Prototype Gene, Retro. However, because of the Gene DNA that allows her powers beyond that of what she once had, she can nolonger control other Gears, thus nolonger making her a Commander Gear. And her new prowess is a concern because of the questioned stability of her genetic structure.

**Special Moves  
Valkyrie Arc  
Michael's Sword  
Strike Back Tail  
Electro Bomb  
God's Hand  
Polarity Deflector**

**Overdrives  
UltimateTransformation  
Michael's Blade  
Imperial Ray  
--Omega Ray**

**Destroyer/Extinction  
****Zero Laser**


	18. SUPER ULTRA MEGA FINAL BOSS!

**SUPER ULTRA MEGA FINAL BOSS!  
**_**?  
**_**?  
**Birth Date: Unknown (age estimated to be inlate 60s')  
Race: Gene / "?"  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: "?"  
Eye Color: "?"  
Height: "?"  
Weight: "?"  
Build: Primal/Solid  
Hobbies: "?"  
Important Things: "?"  
Likes: "?"  
Dislikes: "?"

**Appearance  
?**

**STORY  
**From the year 2300, the world of Generation: "?", he is a man who knows only a path of conquest that was paved by his own sorrow and hatred. Since his awakening into this world, he strived to find truth and meaning to his existance. His horribly ravaged and scarred body is a testament to his quest. But ultimately when he reached the end, it cost him the life of his own wife and spouse. This event left him emotionally traumatized, and led himdownpath of darkness. His self-destruction and hatred manifest into power, and his power drew in legions of loyal Gene soldiers. And within the decade, he conquered the Earth, and became the single-most powerful being alive. Now he lives his days drowning in his own sorrow and hate, patiently waiting for someone powerful enough to put an end to him.

**Fighting Style  
?**

**Special Moves  
****?  
?**  
**?  
--?  
-----?  
--?  
?**

**Overdrives  
****Gene Transformation  
--Gene Mutation  
----Gene Evolution**  
**--?**

**Extinction  
****--? **

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**During one of his unexpected time jumps, Axl Low came into the year 2300, the future of the Generation world. Because Axl's timetraveling was becoming more frequent and uncontrollable, "He" came through with Axl when he warped back into the year 2258, the present day of the Generation world. With the space and time continueum crumbling, "He" sets out to stop his pain and suffering by killing his past self, thus completely blanking out his, and every other universe in the process. Fighters from every world (Guilty Gear, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Darkstalkers, ect.) cross over into the world of Generation to stop "Him" in what will be the final battle. 


	19. Prototype Gene 003

**THE ONLY CHANCE IN HELL WE GOT  
_Eastern Phoenix  
_"Prototype Gene 003"  
**Birth Date: Unknown (age estimated to be inearly 20s')  
Race: Gene / Japanese  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 154bs. (188 lbs. with gloves)  
Build: Primal/Slender  
Hobbies: "?"  
Important Things: "?"  
Likes: "?"  
Dislikes: "?"

**Appearance**  
Prototype Gene 003 takes on a primal human appearance, having EXTREMELY LARGE hands and forearms.She is a slender, beautiful woman with very long brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She dresses up as a ninja, wearing a red sheer(resembles a 1-piece bikini showing LOTS of skin)over black skin-tights pandex shorts. Her feet are wrapped in brown leather cloth, and she wears red mechanical face mask, breast armor, and gloves. Without the breast armor, the horrible scar of the Prototype Genes is revealed in the center of her chest.

**STORY  
**Prototype Gene 003, or rather, the Eastern Phoenix was just recently been awakened from cryogenic stasis. More information will be revealed in **Generation: "?".**

**Fighting Style  
**?

**Special Moves  
?  
?  
****?  
--?  
--?  
?**

**Overdrives  
****Gene Transformation  
****--?**

**Extinction  
****--?**

* * *

**Guilty Gear Story  
**Prototype Gene 003 is a newly acquired "weapon" for the Horde. Under the control of the "Commander", the Eastern Phoenix is sent out to capture and subdue the Red Storm, and the Blue Inferno under the escelating conflict between the Guilty Gear and Generation worlds. 


End file.
